Help!: The Tutorial
Hello, and welcome to Ever After High OCs. This article will teach you how to get started by adding your own OCs! Articles for certain roleplays and fanstories may be added in the future, but our current goal is to compile a way to keep track of OCs. Here's how to get started on your own OC journey. Starting An Article To add an article for an OC of your own, click 'Contribute' in the upper-right corner of the screen and select 'Add a Page'. Name the page after your OC and choose one of the two layouts, then click the pink 'Add a Page' button. This will bring you to the page where you will formulate, maintain, and edit the space of your OC. Every OC article on this wiki should involve, first and foremost, a character profile. This can be done by locating 'Templates' at the right side of the screen and then selecting 'Add other templates'. Insert 'Profile' into the search bar, and the profile template should come up, bringing with it an area to type the basic Mirror Blog-based information of your OC. The title of the template should be your OC's name. A picture is by no means required, but if you would like to add a picture of your OC to the 'Picture' section of the template and you do not know how to do so, please look for the 'Template Picture' tutorial in one of the sections below. When you are finished with your template, it should appear on the editing screen as a green puzzle piece. OC Information Of course, we don't merely want a bare article with nothing but a profile template! This next step is where you can really get creative. There are very few guidelines for what kind of information you are allowed and not allowed to put in the article, but here are a few suggestions: *Appearance and Outfit(If you do not have a picture of your OC) *Personality *History *Relationships *...And whatever after else your True Heart desires! Photos and quotes can also be added to the article, if you wish. Once you are finished, click the pink 'Publish' button on the right side of the screen. If you want to add things later or you messed something up, no need to fear. You may edit the article at any time. Adding Categories Categories are a vital part of the OC wiki. Without them, there's virtually no chance that your lovely OC will ever be discovered! This tutorial will help you add categories to a page. Toward the bottom of any article, there should be a thin box with the word 'Categories' and a button that states 'Add Categories'. From there, you should be able to type in any category that you would like. To add the category after typing its name, simply press the enter key. For reference, here is the list of categories that can be added to OC pages: *Characters (Please add this category to any OC page that you create) Sides: *Royals *Rebels *Neutrals Authors: *Brothers Grimm *Hans Christian Andersen *Lewis Carroll *Roald Dahl *Charles Perrault *Disney Roles: *Princesses *Princes *Heroes *Villains *Sidekicks **Evil Sidekicks **Helpers *Minor Characters Years: *Freshmen *Sophomores *Juniors *Seniors If there are any categories you believe should be added to this list, feel free to contact an admin. Misc. Tutorials How to Add a Picture Pictures are fairly easy to add to the wiki. Locate the Contribute button and select 'Add a Picture'. Here, you can upload your file, give it a name, and add a description. To add the picture to a profile template, simply create/edit the template and place the name of the wiki picture file into the 'Picture' section. How to Add a Quote Quotes are a great way to establish your character in a simple sentence or two. They can be used as an effective way to communicate someting about your OC's personality to others. Like your OC's Mirror Blog profile, quotes are found in the Templates section. Simply type 'Quote' into the template search bar and the quote template should come up. From there, simply enter the text of the quote and the name of its speaker into the respective input bars and viola! Like the profile template, the quote template will appear as a green puzzle piece on the editing screen. Any Questions? If any more information is needed, please feel free to contact one of our admins and we shall respond with an answer. If a question is common enough, it will be added to the Misc. Tutorials or an upcoming Q&A section.